Anarchy Colosseum VII
Anarchy Colosseum VII is a professional wrestling event held by XAWA. It took place at the Wolfsden Arena in New Paris, Ohio on Sunday, September 22, 2019. The show was headlined by Adrian Hollow defending the XAWA World Heavyweight Championship against Deacon Storm. Background Deacon Storm and Nightmare competed in a match on the September 19, 2019 episode of Worldwide. Nightmare won that match to set up the main event at Anarchy Colosseum VII. Blackheart defended the XAWA Hardcore Championship against Chaos Zero successfully at Lethal Lottery, but lost the championship in a match against XCW superstar Corey Lee, who would only defend the title after XCW shows, and through XCW owner Emily Moore, got the 24/7 rule suspended during his reign. Corey Lee will defend the championship right before the XCW event Night of Stipulations. His opponent is unknown, however, the match is being taped to air during Anarchy Colosseum VII. Administrative announced through Wayne Armstrong on Worldwide that Will Smith would be facing Blackheart for the XAWA International Championship at Anarchy Colosseum VII. ''Will Smith challenged Blackheart to make it a Barbed Wire Massacre match, to which Blackheart accepted. El Loco Rojo and Mint Dragon's feud started back at ''Lethal Lottery in 2018, when Trinity Parker revealed that Rojo had stolen his mask (at the time, a green dragon mask). Rojo turned heel and immediately destroyed everyone in his path, including Parker, with destructive force, eventually becoming International Champion. Following a brutal ladder match at Thunderstruck, Mint Dragon debuted and annhilated Rojo, taking back the mask. Mint Dragon would debut on the roster at Lethal Lottery in 2019, one year after the events of the feud had started, and vowed to end Rojo at Anarchy Colosseum VII. Originally, The Squad, the team of J.J. Stone and Sgt. Dowell, were to face Nightmare and Cyrus Mason in a Loser Leaves Town match, however, Cyrus Mason suffered a season-ending injury. Therefore, Nightmare pulled out of this match, and Heaven & Hell, the team of The Ogre & The Alien, were inserted in their place. Deacon Storm, having lost his number one contenders match to Nightmare, was announced to be facing Connor Jackson, to finish up their business, with Maximus being inducted into Dangerous By Design if Storm wins, at Anarchy Colosseum VII. Chaos Zero attacked and antagonized Wolfsburg and Taven while they were outdoors enjoying the day. Zero's attackes persisted throughout the September 19, 2019 episode of Worldwide, so Wolfsburg challenged Zero, to which Zero accepted. Card rewrite Connor Jackson and J.J. Stone both failed to appear at the show. Jackson was subsequently fired, and Stone was suspended indefinitely. Sgt. Dowell was given the option not to appear, which he took. Nightmare also suffered an injury that caused him to be pulled from the card. The card suffered a major rewrite because of this. Matches Category:XAWA supercards Category:XAWA supercards held in 2019 Category:Supercards featuring Chaos Zero Category:Supercards featuring Taven Category:Supercards featuring Deacon Storm Category:Supercards featuring El Loco Rojo Category:Supercards featuring Mint Dragon Category:Supercards featuring The Ogre Category:Supercards featuring The Alien Category:Supercards featuring Corey Lee Category:Supercards featuring Will Smith Category:Supercards featuring Blackheart Category:Supercards featuring Adrian Hollow Category:Supercards featuring XAWA Hardcore Championship match Category:Supercards featuring XAWA International Championship match Category:Supercards featuring XAWA World Heavyweight Championship match Category:Supercards featuring Maximus